


The Courier

by StarWarsSyl



Series: Short Stories [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Corellian Run Short Story Competition 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSyl/pseuds/StarWarsSyl
Summary: A package needs to change hands. It's all very mysterious.





	The Courier

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt for the competition. Decided there was no harm in sharing it, in case someone might someday be interested.
> 
> I needed to write a story based off one of the many screenshots Corellian Run provided, one of which was an unnamed Rodian in a cantina standing near an astromech.

 

Aneera didn't know why the anonymous voice couldn't have been more specific. She fiddled with the package, small enough to conceal in her green palm, and eyed the cantina's patrons.

Her contact was  _ here.  _ Her employer had been very clear on that point. And as long as the credits landed in Aneera's account, she had no problem with not asking questions, though just this once she wished she  _ had  _ insisted on more clarification.

Three humans.

She thought two were female and the other male, but she was never quite sure with this particular species.

_ “You'll know the courier when you see it.” _

Aneera frowned.

A low burble had her looking down at the blue and silver astromech near her feet. The compartment closest to the Rodian opened, a small gripping arm extending.

Aneera glanced at the other sentients without moving her head, knowing that since her eyes lacked pupils they wouldn't know for sure if she was looking at them or not. They didn't seem to notice the droid's partially-concealed action.

_ So the voice  _ wasn't  _ being coy. _

Without looking at the courier, Aneera slipped the small bundle from her hand to the droid's pincer.

Now to return to her  _ official  _ job, to wait until the next comm call that would send her to some new part of the city.

 

 


End file.
